The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of carrying means and more specifically relates to a manual casket lifting and carrying system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A funeral is a ceremony for celebrating, respecting, sanctifying, or remembering the life of a person who has died. Funerary customs comprise the complex of beliefs and practices used by a culture to remember the dead, from interment itself, to various monuments, prayers, and rituals undertaken in their honor. Customs vary widely between cultures, and between religious affiliations within cultures. Western cultures often bury the dead in caskets. Caskets can be very expensive and may be difficult to carry across varied terrains, given the fact they are often heavy. A means whereby carrying the casket between locations is made comfortable is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 648,983 to Henry Wm Niemeyer, U.S. Pat. No. 532,073 to Jacob Klar, and U.S. Pat. No. 270,620 to Ohaeles E. Wilson. This art is representative of carrying means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a manual casket lifting and carrying means should provide ease of use and proper esthetics yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable manual casket lifting and carrying system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.